Goin to war!
by MRFAN111
Summary: Voldemort is risking his reputation of always operating alone and he's made an agreement with Kronos and the other Titans. They get stronger faster than anyone would expect. Now it's just a matter of whos gonna strike first...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story. Setting: The end of both the forth books, in which both Kronos and Voldemort reappear in "full" form. Enjoy!

Harry's P.O.V

Ron, Hermione and I sat at the Gryphindor table in the Great Hall for the End of the Year Feast. Even though the food was amazing, I still dreaded this feast indicating that soon I would be back at the Dursleys, the place I absolutely despised. Not to mention, being away from the wizarding world would mean that I wouldn't be up-to-date on Voldemort's plans.

"Oh, come on Harry, it won't be that bad," Hermione said reassuringly, "me and Ron will send owls whenever we can and maybe you can come to the Burrow a bit earlier this year!"

"Yea, mum wouldn't mind," said Ron. "She'd be glad to have you, mate!"

I knew they were trying to make me feel better about what had happened during the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory died because he was a 'spare,' as Voldemort had said. Images of that night haunted me by night and hit me with a load of guilt by day. I leaned in toward my friends, desperately. "Will you, keep me informed of Voldemort's"—They gave small shutters—"plans while I'm away… by owl? Please?"

Their faces looked guilty and I hated to sound so desperate, but I couldn't help it… I needed reassurance that I will be informed over the summer!

"Harry…" she started, but the Great Hall fell silent and so did Hermione. Dumbledore was about to tell the whole school the truth about Cedric's death. Hermione looked pleased at the interruption, but that soon turned to a look of fear mixed with sadness and revulsion at Dumbledore got further into the story. I didn't want to pay attention to what he was saying, so I blocked him out. After a few minutes, I figured the speech had ended because everyone's goblet had raised and I heard "Cedric Diggory" echo across the hall as though it wanted to break through the walls and reach the outer world. Dumbledore dismissed us all and we filed out of the Corridors, some people pointing and watching me in amazement, fear, suspicion, or curiosity and others crying.

"The Ministry is gonna feel like they got hit with one big Dungbomb when they accept the fact that You-Know-Who's back. He's gotta show himself at some point, d'ya reckon?" asked Ron in a whisper so that only me and Hermione could hear.

"Well, yes I'm sure the Ministry will feel like that, but it won't be anytime soon. You-Know-Who's just come back. He'll need time to grow in strength, formulate plans, gain allies, so on and so forth. So until then I reckon he'd stay in hiding, as far away as anything seriously harmful for a year or even longer. By then, the Ministry will be so deep into their convincing story that he hasn't returned that they won't be prepared for him." Hermione paused for a moment. "Hogwarts will be though, we've got Dumbledore."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll try to update as often as I can and if you have any ideas or criticism at all, don't hesitate to send me a message! :) Oh and just a warning, I don't remember PJO all that well so if I get some things wrong, forgive me. Same with HP.

I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter :P But I'm telling you right now that I own neither story; They belong to the "amazing authors" lol (aka J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan)

Percy's P.O.V

The doorbell rang just as I was about to eat my 15th birthday cake. Tyson, Paul, my mom, and I were in the living room. "Who could that be?" I heard my mom whisper quietly, curiously.

She opened the door and we all looked to see who it was. It was Dad. Of course, he probably wants to know about everything that happened to me from my point of view.

"Poseidon!" I heard Mom exclaim, utterly surprised but I could hear a ring of pleasure in her voice. I looked over at Paul. His face was one of strained politeness.

"Sally, you look as wonderful as ever today." He smiled at her a genuine smile and turned to me.

"You're probably wondering why I came today?" Mom nodded a little embarrassingly. "Well, I just wanted to wish Percy a happy 15th birthday. I also need to speak to him for a moment, so if you don't mind…" His smile didn't falter until we were alone inside the kitchen. . .

. . . (Those who have read the book know the conversation and if you haven't, well basically it's just Percy telling Poseidon of his adventures in the book and the point is that Krono's is back and is in Luke's body.)

. . . My dad left through the fire escape (or at least that's what we told Paul). He was left very unconvinced, but I had bigger problems to worry about. War was coming, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas :)

Harry's P.O.V

Just as we stepped on the Hogwarts Express to go home, Hagrid ran up to us and shouted, "WAIT! Harry, Hermione, Ron! The Headmaster's got ter speak ter yeh!"

"What?" The Hogwarts Express most likely wouldn't wait for them to leave. "The Hogwarts Express…"

"Don' mind that Harry, this is important."

"Important?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, now come along yeh lot." We decided not to argue with Hagrid. If Dumbledore needed them at this moment when they were supposed to be leaving, then it probably was important.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Ron asked. "Don' know." he replied, and I could tell he really didn't know; you can usually tell. He walked us to the gargoyle that protected the Dumbledore's office. Hagrid said, "Peppermint patties" and the spiral staircase was revealed. We walked up and entered the big office. When you looked around, you saw the sorting hat, the portraits of past headmasters (who all seemed to be looking up in surprise), Godric Gryffindor's sword, and perched on his pole was Fawks, Dumbldores phoenix.

"Headmaster," Hagrid said. Dumbledore looked up from his seat behind the desk.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Hagrid, I can take it from here." Hagrid nodded and left the room. Dumbledore was smiling at us.

"Professor, why are we here?" Ron asked. Dumbledore said, "Before I tell you that, let us discuss what you know of the Greek Titans and compare them to Lord Voldemort." The expressions on our face must have been dumbfounded, because Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.

"The Greek Titans, sir? I know a little bit about them because I remember reading the stories," Hermione stated with curiosity. "I thought you would, Miss Granger, so please go on," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Well," Hermione started,"I don't know how they were born, but they were very powerful. Krono's married his sister, Rhea—"

"He married his sister!?" Ron asked, slightly revolted.

"—and they had many kids." She went on as though she hadn't heard Ron. "But Krono's got a prophecy that said he would one day have a child who would overtake him and rule in his place, so he ate 11 of his children and was about to eat a 12th, but Rhea got mad at him and hid that child, giving him a rock to eat instead. He never noticed the difference and the baby, Zeus, was raised on the island of Crete until he was old enough to go face his father. Then basically, he made Krono's cough up his brothers and sisters, together they defeated him by cutting him up into pieces and throwing him in Tatarus, was made King of the Sky, and then started the Olympians."

The look on my face, I know, was one of disgust, and so was Ron's, but Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Very well said, Miss Granger, very well said. Now, what similarities are their between them and Lord Voldemort? "

"They both had some reign of power and were both defeated, all broken," Ron stated. "But other than that, I don't see any similarities."

"Professor, why are we discussing this? These are just stories we're talking about, nothing more," Hermione said.

Dumbledore looked at her with that face only he can give, the one that I know very well, the one that it seems his eyes are being used as x-ray visions, searching through your thoughts. "Stories can give you more information than sometimes even reality can." He left it at that and Hermione seemed a little tense, looking like she wanted to argue back, but knew better.

He turned toward me and said, "Harry, you've been very quiet, what do you think?" He had his smile on again and I said, "Well, professor, I think that even though Krono's was cut into pieces, he still has a way of returning, like Voldemort."

"Ah, very good Harry. They would both have a way of returning." He smiled at me and said, "Now for the reason I brought you here." Hermione, Ron, and I (and all the portraits) looked up with curiosity. "As you probably have guessed, it will be a while before Voldemort shows himself. Right now, he's growing and gaining allies. There is one powerful… ah, being, for lack of a better word, that we believe he has struck a deal with. This being is also very powerful and he has come back, just like Lord Voldemort…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"That depends. What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"That—"

"That Krono's is indeed alive and growing in power, yes." Dumbledore looked into all of our faces. I could tell he wasn't lying. "I have spoken with all of your parents/guardians and they all agreed to allow me to take you three to Camp Half-Blood, in New York, to train with the people that are preparing for a war with Krono's."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Me: … Of course I own you guys, can't you tell?

Harry: Er… no

Percy: Um… nope.

Me: (Looking defeated) ok, so I don't own you, but I will one day! Muahahahaha! Lol jk

Percy's P.O.V

"Percy," Mom called, "Annabeth's here. She needs to talk to you!"

I ran out of my room and to the door. Annabeth had one of those "I'm-trying-not-to-worry-your-mom-but-it's-really-important-so-get-yourself-over-here-right-now" sort of looks. My mom didn't seem to notice. I mumble thanks to her under my breath and she returned to the kitchen. Annabeth and I went for a walk outside because I knew that's what she wanted. It was a nice day. The sun was out and I was with Annabeth and… wait, I didn't just think that.

"So… what did you come to talk to me about?"

She looked over at me with those beautiful grey eyes of hers. She looked worried. "Well, you know how Krono's is back, right?" she asked a little nervously. I blinked at her. "I know, stupid question. Anyways, he's gathering allies and…"

I gave her a terrified look. "You aren't thinking of joining him are you?" Please say no, please say no…"

She looked taken aback and then she glared at me with a glare that almost perfectly matched her mothers. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain, how could you say such a thing!"

"Sorry, just had to know. Go on."

She took a deep breath and continued. "He's gathering allies and there's this one—( she looked over at me) wizard—who is very powerful. Chiron told me that he's weak, like Krono's, but getting stronger and he thinks that they've struck a deal."

I could feel my face in a dumbfounded position. "A _wizard_? Like a person that holds a wand and does magic?"

She laughed at me. "Yes, that. Chiron said that some are going to be coming in a few days to practice with the campers because we believe they'll start war here first."

Wizards? At Camp? Wow, this should be interesting.

A/N: It should only be like 1 or 2 more chapters before the stories collide :) And just as a reminder, feel free to critise or give ideas. :) The Review button is right down below :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero,… you get the point

Harry's P.O.V

We all stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "What!?" we all exclaimed at once.

He looked at us. "Yes. You are going to America to learn to fight with half-bloods. Half-bloods are half Greek god, half mortal. You may choose three other students to accompany you."

"I say we bring Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed immediately. Dumbledore laughed but didn't say anything.

"Ron, this is a war, I don't think Fred and George would be much help…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I say differently, I think they'd be loads of help in a war," I said. They could keep us all laughing and maybe even make the bad guys laugh to death.

"But…"

"Miss Granger, I also think they would be of great help in a war. There's nothing like being able to laugh when you're about to face death." Dumbledore turned and winked at Ron and I.

She looked defeated. "OK, but I get to choose the other person. I say we bring Neville…"

"Neville? He'd probably be even less use than my brothers!" Ron said.

Hermione looked about to argue back, but Dumbledore interrupted. "Mr. Weasly, Mr. Longbottom would be the ideal person to have accompany you. He is a great Herbology student and you never know what the two could use."

Hermione looked triumphant; Ron looked defeated. "Ok," Dumbledore said, "I will send owls to the Burrow and Mr. Longbottom's residence explaining the situation. We will leave when they get here."

"Sir, will you be staying with us? Or will you be coming back here?"

He gave me a sad smile. "I cannot stay with you, for there are too many issues with the Ministry, but I have a good friend who runs the camp and he will take good care of you, I'm sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHIN' :)

A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for…

Harry's P.O.V

Fred, George, and Neville all arrived the day after Dumbledore sent the owls. He was gonna apparate two of us at a time. Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, me and Neville. Once we all got there, we walked up this hill in which a pine tree stood atop. Hermione was marveling at New York. When we got to the top there were two kids.

Percy's P.O.V

It was me and Annabeth's day to keep watch and I was very excited; we were expecting the wizards today. So me and Annabeth were chatting about what they might look like and such.

"…I wonder if they're gonna look like they do in the movies, with the tall, pointy hats and long robes," I was telling her.

"I think we're about to find out. Look." She was pointing to the bottom of the hill. I looked and there seemed to be human figures climbing up the hill. Just in case, I told Annabeth to have her weapons at the ready. We put our weapons up and waited.

They got closer and closer. When they got to the top an old man with long white hair said, "It is I, Albus Dumbledore, friend of Chiron the centaur."

"How do we know you're really the wizards?" I asked, cautiously.

"I notice Chiron has taught you well, young half-blood. We come from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have wands." He pulled out a stick. "I'm glad Chiron has taught you to be cautious of your surroundings because you never know what you might run into."

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded, approving that they are the wizards. "What are your names?"

A teenager with red hair and freckles spoke first. "I'm Ron Weasly and these are my brothers, Fred and George Weasly." He pointed to twins that looked very identical. They had that smirk that I've come to know with the Stoll (isn't that their last name?) brothers. This was definitely going to be interesting.

The only teenage girl in the group who had long, curly hair spoke next. "I'm Hermione Granger."

A boy that just looked clumsy said his name. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Only when the next boy spoke did I notice him. He looked a bit like me! Green eyes and messy black hair. "I'm Harry Potter."

Annabeth did the honors. "I, Annabeth Chase, allow these 7 wizards to enter Camp-Half Blood."


	7. New Years

A/N: I know this isn't part of the story I'm writing, but it's about an hour and 20 minutes till 2010 so I'm making a HP/PJ New Year Celebration! Enjoy! :) P.S. They're older and the stories don't collide.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry's P.O.V

It was a couple hours before the New Year and Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I decided to apparate to New York to watch the ball drop. I wasn't hard to make sure we weren't noticed, because it was so loud and so crowded that we barely heard the _crack. _I think a few people saw, but they just thought that it was a trick of the eye and moved along.

"Harry, what are we going to do for two hours in the muggle world?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked up.

"That's a good question. What _are_ we gonna do here, mate?" Ron said.

"Well you know how me and Harry grew up in the muggle world, so we have a few things in mind…"

Over the next hour and forty-five minutes, we drank sparkling cider, listened to muggle bands, went out to dinner, and had the best New Years Eve ever. At the last 15 minutes, they apparated to a small, deserted city in New York close to Manhattan.

"I suppose no one will see us here." I pulled out my Invisibility Cloak (pretend he could use an engorgio, or I think that's the enlarging charm, to make it bigger) checked around to make sure no one was there, and draped it over us. I then took out a small bag and took out two brooms.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked.

I replied, "You and Hermione get your broom, Ginny and I get mine." While Hermione and Ginny looked baffled, Ron seemed to understand. He smiled at me. "Not a bad idea Harry."

We mounted the brooms under the cloak. Ginny and Hermione seemed to finally understand, but Hermione tried to protest, "It's too dangerous! We could be seen. We could—"

Ron cut her off. "Your right, a lot of things could happen, but when has that ever stopped us before?"

She looked like she wanted to protest, but she gave up and reluctantly got on the broom.

We soared in the air a good height, and the fireworks started. Pretty colors of red, gold, green, purple, blue, and tons of others. Ginny bent toward me. "Thank you for the best New Years eve," she whispered. I turned toward her and kissed her full on the lips. I glanced over at Hermione and Ron. They were embracing too.

This was the _best_ New Years Eve ever.

Percy's P.O.V (P.S. 40 minutes till New Years!)

Me and Annabeth decided to spend New Years Eve at my dads palace under the sea. My dad gave her a charm so that she wouldn't need to spend the whole time in a bubble. I thanked him so much for that. I figured under the sea was as good a place as any; the decorations my dad put here were amazing. There were beautifully colored coral reefs that hung throughout the whole area, and all the girl fish were wearing "2010" tiaras on their heads. I thought it was quite funny. We had an amazing time for the two hours before New Years day; we walked and talked to fish, we had dinner, (seafood, of course) and hung out with Tyson. It was so much fun that I almost lost track of the time.

"It's almost twelve, and we have to be somewhere." I said urgently.

Annabeth looked curious and a bit disappointed. "Where?"

I smiled at her and without saying anything, led her off to the top of the palace in which there were two seats floating in midair it seemed. I indicated her to sit. She looked confused.

"Why are we…?"

"You'll see," I replied simply. It was 11:50.

A bunch of fish came and put on a show for us. It was amazing. But the end was what I was waiting anxiously for. The fish arranged themselves into 4 words, "Will you marry me?" I looked over at Annabeths astonished face.

"Yes," she said quietly. Then she said it again with more happiness and loudness. I was overjoyed! Even though we didn't need it, I put a bubble around her and I and I kissed her. She said yes!

This was the best New Year ever!


	8. Chapter 8: back to story :

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like the New year's chapter cuz it was rushed, but I just had to get it done before midnight! It was put on the website at about 11:52. =)

Disclaimer: If you haven't caught on yet, I own neither story (unfortunately).

Harry's P.O.V

The two muggles (the boy looking a bit like me) led us further past the tree. Hermione walked up to them and held her hand out, walking backwards.

He took her hand and shook it and so did the girl. "You know our names, now what are yours?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." "And I'm Annabeth Chase. Hermione, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

"Blimley, would you look at that!" exclaimed Fred.

Ron, Neville and I, who were talking, turned our heads in the direction of Fred's fingering. My jaw dropped. Where before there was nothing, there was now a whole camp! Campers turned their heads in our direction, whispering to their group of friends. They reminded me much of Cho Chang's group.

I looked over at Hermione. She looked more curious than shocked. Fred and George looked amazed. Dumbledore was smiling, like he had known that a camp was going to appear out of nowhere (which, no doubt he probably had). Neville and Ron shared my shocked expression.

Percy and Annabeth looked over at us with amused expressions.

"We didn't think you guys would be surprised, being wizards and all," Annabeth said. Only now did I realize she had grey eyes.

"I'm more curious than surprised," answered Hermione. "I knew as soon as you let us in, there must be some protective 'covering' for lack of a better word, over the place that only people inside the camp can control."

We all looked at her in surprise, even Percy and Annabeth. She looked at them. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"That's because you're smarter than us, Hermione!" Ron stated.

"That was easy to figure out, if you would have just used your brains, Ron."

Hermione looked exasperated. She turned away, after glaring at Ron for a moment.

"Ok, we're at the edge of camp, everyone," Percy said.

Dumbledore politely excused himself. "I think you're all in good hands," he addressed us. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will go find Chiron and announce him of our presence at camp." He seemed to know where he was going because he told Percy and Annabeth that it was nice to meet them and left toward this huge house.

"So, we're going to show you all around camp. Ignore all the stares." The pair smiled and showed us the Big House (in which Dumbledore had disappeared), the twelve cabins that were arranged in a U shape, the arena (which Fred and George seemed to be excited about), the rock wall (which Fred and George found interesting also), the mess hall (which Ron seemed to look at in desperation), the woods (they warned us to never go in there without being prepared and sounded a lot like the Forbidden Forest), and finally, Percy's favorite place, the ocean. Neville and Hermione seemed to think it was the best thing there. (A/N: Did I get it all? If I didn't, someone please tell me so I can add it.)

When the tour was finished, they told us about the twelve cabins and how each one represented a different god and we got to choose which ones we stayed in. The only ones that were off limits were Artemis's, Zeus's, and Hera's cabins.

"Artemis would be mad, especially if a boy stepped into her cabin," Annabeth told us. "And if you slept in Zeus's cabin, Hera might get a bit mad at your mom because she would probably think you were his child… and let's just say those stories don't end well." After that there was an awkward silence and I broke it by saying, "Well I think Hermione should definitely be in Athena's cabin." Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled.

Ron and I decided to sleep in Poseidon's cabin, with Percy, Neville decided Apollo's cabin, and Fred and George decided (of course) Hermes cabin. With cabins decided, we went and unpacked our stuff.

Poseidon's cabin was low unlike the rest of them. The inside was very beach-like and roomy. There was a fountain that was splashing quietly, sitting at the front of the cabin. It seemed like a good place to think alone.

Percy led Ron and I to our bunk bed. "You two can sleep here. You can choose who gets top and bottom bunk." He paused. "This is always a nice place to think. It gets a bit lonely when my brothers not here though so I'm glad you guys decided this cabin." He turned and smiled at us.

"No problem, mate. Who's your brother?" Ron asked.

"His name is Tyson. He's a Cyclops, but a small one and even though he gives back-breaking hugs, he's the best."

"A Cyclops? I thought they were supposed to be mean and big and ugly!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you should be very lucky Hermione isn't here to hear you say that." I told him.

"Tyson is small, for a Cyclops, and so he never fit in with the others. He saved my life more times than I can count," Percy addressed Ron with an air of anger. And what would Hermione do?" he asked me.

"Hermione is against any kind of prejudiced. She's a muggle-born, meaning she has two non-magical parents, and muggle-borns have always been hated by most purebloods, meaning you come from a family of magical people as far as you can trace your family. Then there are people like Ron and the rest of the Weasly family, who are blood traitors, because even though their pureblood, they support muggle-borns."

He looked at me. "Wow," was all he said. Then there was an awkward silence and the only sound was the fountain.

Ron broke it. "Are we allowed to use magic here?"

"I—"

There was a knock on the door.

Dumbledore opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you; it will only take a minute, Mr. Jackson." Then he turned to me and Ron. "I heard your question, Mr. Weasly. Chiron and I have decided it better to wait till after lunch when he will announce to the whole camp who you are and why you are so it won't raise suspicion.

"Since it is the summer, I have contacted Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to come once a week to continue training you all. Professor Snape will teach you Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Snape was coming. And he was finally teaching the thing he's been after for years. "Why is Snape teaching it to us!? Can't you get Lupin?"

"_Professor_ Snape is willing to spend 1 day of his week all summer to teach you what you will need to know, Harry. You know full well Remus feels he's too dangerous to teach." He gave me that look that meant the conversation was over even if I wanted to fight about it.

He left. "So you're going to be learning magic at Camp? That's so cool!"

"Harry, Professor Snape is coming. I would have liked a Snape-free summer," Ron groaned.

"Is Snape bad?" Percy asked.

"Bad? I truly don't know. But mean and unpleasant? Couldn't be less than that."

Whew! My first nice, long chapter! lol i hope you liked it! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P

Percy's P.O.V

Everyone sorta went to do their own thing after all the wizards had unpacked. Fred and George went down to the arena to learn how to swordfight, Hermione, Ron and Harry all went to try their luck at the rock wall (I told them good luck), Annabeth was in her cabin studying Dadeliusus (I know I spelt that wrong) laptop, and me and Neville went to the beach. I told them all that lunch was gonna be in a couple hours.

Neville and I walked to the deserted beach, the gentle breeze feeling good on my skin.

"So, Neville, you seem to be pretty interested in the beach." I was trying to make conversation with him.

"I came to the beach because I'd be no good at anything here. I'm too clumsy to sword-fight, or climb a rock over lava. I don't know why they wanted me to come."

I looked at him. "But you're a wizard! How could you not be good at everything!?"

He smiled sadly. "That's a stereotype, you know. My grandmother doesn't think I have my dad's talent, and she's right." He paused and looked directly at me. "If I tell you something will you swear not to tell anybody, not even the other wizards?"

I nodded. "Ok. Well there are these evil people, called Death Eaters, who work for You-Know…" He looks over at me. "Oh yea, you _don't_ know who. Just his name brings terror to many wizard families and the only people I know of that aren't afraid of it are Dumbledore and Harry. Anyways, he's the man we are preparing to fight. These Death Eaters go around torturing innocent people, especially muggles, just for fun.

He took a deep breath. "My parents were the best arours out there. Arours were dark-wizard catchers. They were tortured by one of You-Know-Who's most loyal Death Eaters, who went to Azkaban, a horrible, terrible prison that only one person has managed to escape and still be alive, and didn't even try to plead her case that she was mistaken and used like so many other Death Eaters had tried to do because You-Know-Who had fallen. No, she went there with pride after permanently damaging my parents brains, vowing that when You-Know-Who returned, only Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord, she would be rewarded greatly for her loyalty to him and non-cowardice. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

I was at loss for words. "I—I'm sorry," was my lame excuse for meaningless words. I just couldn't find anything to say. "That's horrible…" I felt sympathy for him. I felt a little guilty that both my parents we're right in the head.

He gave me a sad smile again. "What's done is done. Nothing can change that. But I just hope Death Eaters don't find us here soon."

"Soon? Does that mean you think they are going to find us?" I have to admit, that thought was a little scary.

"Well, their bound to find us here at some point, we can't hide forever."

Silence. The water was calmly creeping on the shore and snaking back in.

The lunch bell rang. "Looks like it's time for lunch."

We walked to the Mess Hall, but Neville stopped me. "You won't tell a soul the story I told you?"

"Not a soul," I promised.

He seemed to relax and seemed a little happier as he went to the Apollo table and I went to the Poseidon table with Ron and Harry.

It was almost time to learn a bit more about them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

To You Know Who (second reviewer): Once I find out how to get a beta, I will. It seems a little confusing, though. This is my first story. And no more authors notes during the story, only before and/or after. Thanks for the tips :)

Percy's P.O.V

They sat at the Poseidon table across from me. They would be able to use magic again soon. I glanced over at Fred and George talking to the Stoll brothers. They were so much alike. Then I looked over at Hermione who seemed to enjoy the company of Athena's children who were all smart. Neville also seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Are you happy that you're going to be able to use magic soon?" I asked them.

"Yea, mate! It seems like a magic deplete. The Burrow, my house, is supported and run by magic, so I'm not used to going this long without it."

"What about you Harry? What's your house like?" But I had known I asked the wrong question instantly, because he gave me a grim look.

"My—"

He was interrupted by the satyrs, who came with platefuls of food. Today it was steak and chicken and rice. The fruit was grapes, and the vegetable was broccoli; bleh.

"I was expecting it to come through the table, like at Hogwarts." Ron laughed and picked up his fork, about to eat but I stopped him.

"I don't know if you have to do it or not, but the campers have to sacrifice part of their meal to the gods. We take it over to the fire and dump in a bit of everything."

They did, just in case. Ron seemed a bit disappointed until he smelled the food, then he became happier.

We ate and talked, but I didn't bring up the subject of his house again. When we finished eating, Chiron and Mr. D came out. Mr. D looked bored. He spoke in a bored voice, "Everybody, we have 6 wizards that have joined us, as you may or may not have known. They will be in Camp all summer." He walked away, and Chiron started talking.

"To the wizards, that was Mr. D. Now, I would like to explain why these wizards are here, as only a few of you know. These wizards are here because they were chosen by my good friend, Albus Dumbledore, to come here and learn to fight with us. I trust his judgment and I expect you to, too." He looked pointedly at the Ares table. "From what Albus has told me, they exceed in wizardry. They have all been through rough times, just as some of us have." At that, I thought of poor Neville and his parents. "I expect you to treat them just as you would other campers. We may learn things from them, just as they may learn things from us.

"Once a week, a couple of teachers, or professors, as they call them, will come to teach them things that they will need to know for the upcoming war. You may watch the lessons from a distance, because I know many of you will be curious, and many of you cannot contain it, but I do ask that you do not disrupt them in any way."

"Overall, these wizards are our guests and you will treat them as such." He finished speaking and looked at all of us.

"On other matters," he started, and all the campers knew what was coming, "capture- the- flag will continue as usual, and so the next game will be tonight." He stopped and all the campers cheered, and so did I. Ron, Neville, Fred, and George seemed to look around, confused, but Hermione and Harry just seemed to think capture-the-flag was no biggie and even looked a little disappointed.

Chiron waited for the cheering to die down. "The red team will be lead by the Ares cabin, team captain being Clarisse, who has made an alliance with the Hermes cabin, the Apollo cabin, and the Hepateus cabin."

"The rest of the cabins will be on the red team. Our guests are allowed to use minor hexes and jinxes, but nothing fatal and no aims for the heart. They may choose whether they want to be on the same team, or stay on the teams of the cabins they are staying in. Meet in front of the woods in one hour. You may leave."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Harry's P.O.V

We were standing just outside the woods, waiting for Chiron to give the instructions. Percy had explained a bit of it to us. The point of the game was simple: defend the flag on your side, while a select few go over and try to get the flag on the opponent's side. It sounded simple enough.

We decided, after talking with Neville and Fred and George that we would stay on the teams we were in. It might be a nice duel opportunity. The rules were no maiming and no killing. Fred and George were the most excited ones.

"We're going to make this the best game of capture the flag they've ever had!" George told us. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves." They smirked at each other and went to their side of the woods with Neville. Annabeth turned to us, she was the team captain.

"All right, team, listen up! Percy and I are going with Harry, Ron and Hermione to try and capture the flag. I assume Clarisse will place Fred, George and Neville to defend the flags, to warn off incomers. The rest of you will stay behind and defend our own flag…" then she started naming who would defend what part of the woods which I wasn't paying any attention too.

Finally it was time to play and Chiron announced the rules.

…You may begin!" He shouted for the whole camp to hear.

Ron went with Percy, and I went with Annabeth and Hermione.

"All right you guys, wands up. You never know what those teams could pull out of their sleeves or what we could run into," she said quietly. She pulled out a knife and put it up. We walked through the woods for about 5 minutes, searching for a sign of a red flag before hearing a noise closer to us than the rest of the fighting. Annabeth stopped, we did too. I pulled my wand out a little further and Hermione followed lead. Something, or someone, was coming. Wand at the ready, I pointed it toward the noise.

I saw something silver poke through the bushes and a second later someone came so fast that I could barely see who it was. But soon after I made it out to be someone that I know was in the Hepateus cabin, but I didn't know their name. They dropped something. It set there for a minute and Annabeth screamed for us to run and no sooner did green fire spring up and we heard an explosion. Hermione and I screamed "_Agumenti_!" as loud and powerful as we could, even though we knew we would give away our position. The fire reluctantly died and we quickly ran away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"_That _was Greek Fire. A very powerful bomb that could injure someone very badly if it set off on anyone closer than we were. We were very lucky your spell worked or we would've been in deep trouble."

"Is that even allowed?"

"More or less." She left it at that. We wandered and searched, very well aware that we were going to be discovered sooner or later because of that stupid explosion.

"I have an idea!" Hermione pointed her wand forward. "Accio red flag!" she said quietly. We waited a moment and when nothing appeared, we figured that the other team got Fred and George to put up protective spells. Great.

"Are there any way around protective spells?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, but it depends on the spells they used so we'll see when we get there."

We heard something else. We all got our weapons to the ready and I heard either Fred or George scream "_Tantallegra!" _ from behind us. I turned around just in time to see Annabeth get hit and start rapidly moving her legs. I pointed my wand at the laughing George and said, "Expelliarmus!" Georges hand went flying out of his hand. He turned to his brother and said, "I feel a duel coming on!" He ran to get his wand and Fred came into sight. "_Locomotor mortis_!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione. Her legs froze up and she couldn't move, while on the other hand, Annabeth was moving very fast and cursing in what seemed Ancient Greek. We had to get out of there before more of their teammates came.

"Sorry Fred and George! Can't duel now, we've got a flag to find. "_Stupefy_!" I stunned them both, gave them an apology, and turned toward Hermione. "Do you know a spell that'll stop the effects?"

"Yes. It's deletrius."

I un-did both of the spells, and Annabeth said thanks. We continued our quest for the flag and finally saw it with no one guarding it! We stopped behind a tree and made a plan.

"Even though it looks like no one's guarding it, there could be a ton of people. They could have been put on an invisibility spell." Hermione said.

Annabeth smiled. "Well two can play at that game." She took out a Yankees ball cap and put it on. She turned invisible. She spoke to us. "Alright here's the plan. I go get the flag while you two distract them. It might turn into sword and shield against wand, so that's a warning. Ok, go make a distraction and lead them away from the flag and I'll get it, when you hear cheering, that's when you can stop and run, ok? Go!"

Hermione and I snuck around to each side of the area, staying behind the bushes. I shook the bushes a bit. Then Hermione did a few minutes after. I felt stupid doing it, because it was very possible that no one was there at all. I had no idea where Annabeth was, so that made it all the harder to make sure I wasn't aiming the spell at her. "Apperecium!" I shouted. 3 people appeared, each with a sword, not yet aware they were invisible. The swords were pointed at the bush where Hermione hid. I checked the place where the flag was hidden; it was gone so Annabeth must be on her way to the other side. If I could just keep their attention…

"Perfectus Totalus!" Hermione screamed, before I had a chance to get my wand up. They looked around and saw Hermione, just as the spell hit one of them. The other two looked surprised for a moment, and then charged the place where the spell came from fully aware that they were now unveiled. One of them stroked their sword right where Hermione would've been, but she had moved elsewhere.

She showed herself. "I'm over here!"

The both turned and looked at her then ran at her with their swords again. She put her wand up and pointed it at them. "I've got a wand, and I'm not afraid to use it, so put the swords down now." I smiled to myself. That was actually pretty convincing. Just as they were about to put their swords down, we heard a roar of cheering and we all ran to see who had won, stopping on the way to un-stun Fred and George.

We won! It turns out it was close; Neville was running with our flag but before he could pass, Ron hit him with a leg binding jinx and Annabeth passed the line first. The whole team got in a group and held Ron and Annabeth up.

I patted him on the back. "Good job, Ron!"

"Thanks." He smiled.

"And I'm glad you made it there ok, Annabeth."

"Well, I couldnt've done it without you guys so thanks."

Ron turned to his brothers. "You lost."

Fred and George didn't mind though, they just thought that it was the best game ever invented and that next time we go to Hogwarts we should get Dumbledore to let us play it in the Forbidden Forest.

The celebration had ended and everyone was heading away when I noticed something. "Has anyone seen Neville since after the game?" Everybody shook their heads and I decided to go look for him in the forest. He was probably still leg-bound and in the excitement of the win, forgotten.

It was now pretty dark. "_Lumos._" I searched for about 10 minutes, getting a little worried. _I'm sure he's around here somewhere,_ I reassured myself. After I was beginning to think he might've gotten carried away by some creature, I heard a familiar man's voice and a pleading Neville's.

"… I—we're here to—to prepare for the war against Y-You-Know-Who and—and Krono's! Pease, I'm begging you! Stop!" Neville pleaded, sounding close to tears.

Lucius Malfoy looked at him with disgust and hatred. "Make the unbreakable bond. Say that you'll bring the two boys, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter to me and then I'll stop."

Neville looked up at him. I was just about to scream at him not to do it, but before I could, he put on a defiant look. "No, no I won't. And with the whole camp behind them, you won't be able to get them." I looked at Neville, astonished and feeling a rush of affection toward him.

Malfoy glared at him. "_CRUCIO_!" he whispered violently. Neville squirmed and then Malfoy said, "I told you if you made the bond, I would stop, but you were foolish enough to defy me my wish and now you will pay." He paused for a moment, watching him with a cold stare. "I'll give you 3 days to capture them and bring them to me, if you don't, I'll come here and make sure you die a nasty death Longbottom." He said the name with such hatred, I wanted to lash out at him but I knew I couldn't give my position away so I waited till he apparated and rushed to Neville's side. I needed to get him to the Apollo kids, and quick. He couldn't walk because he was so shaken. We didn't talk at all.

When we got to the Apollo cabin, they nursed him to health while I went and told Hermione and Ron what I saw.

Hermione cupped her hands around her mouth and said, "That's terrible! What did you do?"

"I couldn't really do anything and I didn't dare try to duel him, so I just let him go. But next time I will do something."

Neville was fully healed and walked over to me and Percy, whom I was telling the story too.

"Don't worry, even though I was threatened with death, I won't bring you to him."

I looked at him. Though he was fully recovered, he still looked tired. "Thank you. I know how hard it is to resist wishes at the hands of the Cruciatus Curse, and you still defied his wish."

"Well, it was hard, but I don't think I could ever do that to you, or Percy."

I smiled at him. Then it faltered. "What are you going to do when 3 days is up?"

"I don't know, I don't know…"

A/N: Ok I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it and sorry for all the spells I spelled wrong. :P Well I would write more, but I have school tomorrow so yea…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It pains me a little more each time I say it, but, alas, I will and must continue; I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter :(

A/N: Can anyone explain (in an email, preferably) how to get a beta? It looks all confusing. Thanks! :)

P.S in the story, the day is Tuesday

Percy's P.O.V

It was the day after Nevilles run-in with a Death Eater. They told me and Annabeth his name was Lucius Malfoy and he was the dad of one of the students that attends Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

Annabeth changed the subject. "When is your first magic lesson?"

"Snape and McGonagall are coming soon. It'll be interesting to watch Snape teach outside…"

Neville groaned. "Why does my last lesson have to be with _Snape, _of all people, teaching a subject I'm horrible at and can't stand!? I'd rather be with Professor Sprout, doing Herbology."

Annabeth glared at him. He recoiled a little bit. "Neville, how many times am I going to have to tell you that _we have a plan and we aren't going to let you die? _Anyways, it shouldn't be too hard, you warned him Harry and Percy have got the whole Camp behind them, and you were right; if he didn't take you seriously, then that's his grave mistake. One man against the whole camp? I'd like to see him try." She had a defiant, proud look on her face."

It was amazing how certain she was, and I certainly believed her. So, it seemed, did Ron.

"Yea, Neville! We won't let him take you without a fight, which won't be much of a fight since everyone's here and they're all willing to help! We'll make Malfoy look like a fool!"

But Hermione, Harry and Neville didn't look so convinced.

"Look, it'll be fine!" I told them. I was a little impatient with them. Did they not think we could handle one wizard?

Neville left to go to the ocean.

"But we've been thinking; what if he doesn't come alone?" Hermione looked at Annabeth, Ron and I. Annabeths defiant look faltered a second, but then it came back on. "I don't think he would. The other Death Eaters would think him weak and cowardly if he came to them to ask them to help him capture a couple of kids."

"Maybe…" But she still didn't look convinced.

Harry said, "You don't know Voldemort,"—Ron and Hermione flinched—"He wouldn't care if there were 12,000 people that had to come and get me, and if every single one of you died trying to protect me. When he returned a few months ago, he tried to kill me, and I just narrowly escaped. That didn't make him very happy, and now he'd do anything to kill me, I think. He mercilessly killed my parents and he killed Cedric, and if any of you were next, I don't think I could take it." He looked at me and Annabeth and our astonished faces and turned to walk away.

We watched him walk away and then I said in general, "So that's why he doesn't like talking about his parents."

"He was the only wizard in the history of magic to survive The Killing Curse, while his parents died protecting him. He was only one at the time and almost instantly became famous. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Famous for surviving, and for, by some miraculous way, destroying You-Know-Who. Everyone thought he was gone for good, but most people who followed and highly respected Dumbledore shared in his beliefs: that even though it may seem he was gone, he was still out there, waiting, nothing much more than a broken soul, for a loyal Death Eater to find him and repair him. In a way, in our first year, he did come back, sorta, in the body of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and in our second, through a diary that possessed a little part of You-Know-Who who possessed my little sister. Well besides that, none came, they all went into "helping the wizarding world" phase, or they went to Azkaban. But as soon as he returned more solid and stable than before, most all of them returned in an instant. All, except Snape and this coward who ran away at the call. Probably dead by now, poor lad. Anyways, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, doesn't believe a word of it, and is probably writing lies all over the _Prophet. _He thinks it's rubbish that he's returned, but I think the real reason is that he's scared to admit, that after all they've done, and all they've worked on to make the world better, they don't want it destroyed by You-Know-Who."

As all of that had sinked in, our plan seemed less and less likely to work. It sounded like this wizard would do anything to get what they wanted. But since I couldn't find any words to about it all I asked dumbly, "What about you're third year?"

Ron looked at me, surprised that I didn't say anything about everything he had just told me. "Well, my leg broke and I missed half of the fun so ask Hermione."

Hermione spoke up. "Well our third year, a man escaped from Azkaban, you might have heard of him briefly on the news: Sirius Black."

Annabeth gasped a little. "They said he once committed 12 murder's in one night!"

"That's him, only he didn't really do that. Anyways, we went through all this stuff and we found out Sirius Black didn't deserve Azkaban, as we all thought he did. In fact, he was Harry's dad's best friend. And he's Harry's godfather."

"Harry's _godfather_? Wow, Harry's been through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yep, and now with You-Know-Who back, I suppose it's about to get a lot worse. Well, It definitely can't get any better." Hermione had a sad look on her face. Then she looked over at us and it chanced to one of curiosity.

"What about you two? You know most everything about us, now you should tell us about you."

"Yea, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry came back. "I sent Hedwig to someone," he told Hermione and Ron.

"Don't worry, they know now, pretty much a summary of everything."

Harry looked a little embarrassed. I guess I could understand why. Annabeth said, "Harry, you're our friend and don't be embarrassed, but take pride in everything you've done."

"How can I be proud of it!? My parents were killed and it was my fault. Cedric was killed and it was my fault. My friends have risked their life for me more than once and got hurt doing it, and it was my fault. If Hermione hadn't had the time glass thing, then Sirius would've died because I didn't save him the first time! Everyone's getting hurt because of me." He said angrily.

I stared at him. "How is any of that you're fault? When you're parents died, you were one; there was nothing you could do!"

Ron spoke to Harry. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"That it wasn't _your _fault your parents died. It wasn't _your_ fault Cedric was killed. It wasn't _your_ fault that your friends made a decision to come with you on all the adventures and get themselves hurt! Actually, that one was ours." He pointed to him and Hermione. "And it _definitely _wasn't your fault that Dementors decided to show up at the time they did! That was the Ministry. But the others; they all boil down to one person, mate, and you and I both know who I'm talking about. _None of it was your fault and it never will be_."

His speech ended and silence rang through the group. I don't think anyone knew what to say, so I asked, "So you don't think our plan will work? You don't think it'll be only Malfoy?"

They just shook their heads. "Remember, Malfoy doesn't know that anyone here knows but Neville, and he's probably planning a surprise attack with the rest of the Death Eaters. If he is, it won't be pretty." Harry looked at me. "What about Kronos? What do you think he'll do?"

Before I could answer, Annabeth said, "Knowing him, he'll probably bring hundreds of monsters into camp and come along, too. But don't kill him if you happen to see him…"

I stared at her in awe. "After everything he's done; betrayed you, almost killed us…"

She gave me the glare, "You know as well as I do that that's Kronos, not Luke." She got tears in her eyes. "There has to be a way to save him, and I'm going to figure it out."

I sighed. "Annabeth, Luke's gone. For good. He's Krono's now until he gets a new body, then Luke will be even more impossible to save and he'll be gone." We've gone over this tons of times.

Annabeth shook her head. "You forget. Remember when Rachel threw her blue hairbrush at him in the Labyrinth? He was himself again, even if only for a second, he was himself, and you can't deny that." She still had that defiant look on.

"Ok, so Kronos let himself go for a second. That means _nothing_, Annabeth, _nothing." _

"Well, it may not have meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me and when I told Thalia about it, she even got a little hope!" She walked away, crying, mad.

The three wizards were staring at me. "Who's Luke and Thalia?" Hermione asked.

I sighed. "They were the people that Annabeth traveled with since she was 7. They became her family; after all they'd been through. She ran away from her family when her dad got remarried. They hid a lot, and faced many monsters. When they got to camp… well, you remember that pine tree?"

They nodded. "Well we call that Thalia's pine because she was turned into the pine when she was facing, like, 50 monsters on the hill and told Grover, Luke and Annabeth to go to camp. Her dad, Zeus, was the one who turned her, I guess hoping to save her. That's also why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

Ron said, "Then how did Annabeth tell her anything if she's a tree? I've seen a tree move violently, but never a talking one."

"We went on a quest 2 years ago to get the Golden Fleece, because someone had poisoned Thalia's tree and our borders were weakened. Well as you can probably guess, it was Luke. This was before he became Kronos, but he was still on his side. Once we got it and put it on the tree, Thalia returned. But it was no coincidence, no, Luke wanted us to get the fleece because he knew what would happen, and since I wasn't on Kronos' side, they thought maybe the prophecy would be about her, and since she's been on Lukes side since she was like 12 or something, they thought maybe she would take their side." I smiled. "But they were wrong."

"The prophecy, I haven't read it yet and Annabeths not supposed to tell me about it, but what I do know is that a child of the Big Three is supposed to make a decision that will save or destroy the world when they turn 16."

"Ok, I think I understand now. So basically, they thought that if they could get Thalia on their side, she would be the one of the prophecy and would, in your point of view, destroy the world. But what happened? She would have probably already turned 16 by now."

She didn't want to take the prophecy, so she took Artemis's oath and joined The Hunt. She will never age as long as she never falls in love."

Hermione gasped. "But what's wrong with love?"

I chuckled, "That's exactly what Aphrodite says to Artemis. Artemis say's love is for weak women and strong women should never succumb to it."

"Remind me never to join," Said Hermione. We all laughed.

"Last year, I thought she was going to ask Annabeth to join. The thought of it scared me."

They all stared at me. My cheeks got red, "Well we were best friends, and we went through a lot, and I didn't want her to leave," I said defensively.

Harry looked at his watch. "We have about 5 minutes till lesson. We should go get Neville, and Fred and George—

Cutting him off, we heard a booming women's voice that rang through my ears. "All wizards, report to the arena with wands."

"Well, that's our cue. You can come and watch if you want too, but let me tell you, the only person who's good is Hermione." We all walked down to the arena, Neville, Fred, George and Annabeth joining us.

When we got down to the arena, it was weird, because everything had been moved out and a man, whom I assumed was Severus Snape, was standing next to a woman, Minevra McGonagall.

Snape had greasy black, shoulder-length hair and wore a deep black robe that added to the effect of his hard, uninviting face. No wonder Neville didn't want to spend class with him.

Minevra McGonagall had emerald robes and an unreadable expression. She had long brown hair.

They seemed to ignore the crowd of surrounding campers and their anxious looks. Annabeth and I wished them good luck and went to the crowd in a place where we could hear and see them well.

I guess Snape was teaching first, because he moved through the wizards, casting glares at all of them. McGonagall left.

Once he got to Fred and George he stopped.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Snape," Fred greeted mockingly.

"I wish I could say the same thing." He said coldly. "You will not pull any pranks in my class."

"Oh no pranks sir, we know this is important," George said convincingly, but Snape didn't seem convinced. He walked up to Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron and said, "Well, if it isn't Potter and his gang of troublemakers." He glared at them and they glared back.

He moved back to the front and faced the crowd. "Even though I would not have allowed it, Chiron has allowed you to watch us, but I assure you, if there are any disruptions, even when we are doing something gross or scary, you will have to leave."

It seemed the glare was etched upon his face. He turned back to his class.

"Dumbledore, because of the circumstances, has allowed me to teach you the Imperious Curse. I know that last year, your previous professor used it on you, but this time, you will be using it on each other—

"_What!?_ That's an Unforgivable Curse, professor! To use it, especially on each other would be cruel!"

He turned his head toward Hermione. He said in a low voice so that even we had to strain to hear him, "Do you think I would be doing this if Professor Dumbledore had not permitted it? He was the one who suggested it, for your own safety if there come a time you need it." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but then he said a little louder to let the rest of the class hear, "If you have any problems, take it up with Professor Dumbledore!"

"I am aware that these are Unforgivable, but at certain times they are necessary."

I leaned over to Annabeth. "Neville looks scared."

"No duh!"

"Repeat after me. _Imperio_."

There was a mumble, but not a distinct sound.

"This spell is no different than any others. When you say it, you must speak clearly." He articulated all those words. "Let's try again. _Imperio_!"

This time they said it with more articulation and confidence.

"Better. Now, we will do it one person at a time." He walked toward the Weasly twins. "You first." He said it coldly with no sympathy. "Fred, you will do it to George."

Fred and Georges eyes got wide. Fred said, "Wow, sir. You've gone all out on punishments, have you?" He turned toward George, mumbled something that sounded like sorry, took out his wand and said, fiercely, "_Imperio_!"

I glanced at the crowd and every seemed even more intent on George.

George seemed too relaxed, and his eyes were different.

"Um, sir, what do I do now?" Fred asked.

"He is now at your command, verbally and mentally. Voice something you would want him to do."

Fred thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything. It doesn't feel right to be commanding my twin."

Snape glared at him. "It will only ever feel right to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, but it is necessary to practice commanding. Now, say anything."

"Um, take your wand out and blast one of the dummies, but don't use the killing curse."

Everyone was watching intently as George took out his wand, pointed it at a dummy, and said, emotionless, "_diffindio." _

A light shot out of the wand and hit the dummy. The dummy seemed to tear itself up. I heard a few gasps from both the class and the crowd.

Fred stared at George. "Wow, it really does work." He looked a little worried. He turned toward Snape. "How do you stop it?"

"Since you are commanding him, you command the curse to be lifted off the person. The other way is that the cursed person dies, but I say we go with the 1st one, don't you?"

"Yes sir. Um, Imperius Curse lift?"

George seemed to be back to normal. "Whoa, that was a bit scary. All I could hear was your voice, and that alone is pretty scary!"

They both laughed and Snape turned to Hermione. "Why don't you do it on Weasly? I'm sure he won't mind at all." Hermione looked shocked, but didn't argue.

She turned toward Ron, who looked a little nervous. "Just don't make me do anything weird, ok?"

"_Imperio_!" Ron went into a stance just like his brother did and took out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The dummy rose into the air and then came back down and Ron was acting normal again.

"Whoa, that was strange."

Well, basically it was the same thing with Neville and Fred. They were at full command.

"Very good," said Snape, with a sneer. He walked up to Harry and stared at him for a moment and Harry stared back. "Potter, rumor has it you can resist the effect, is this true?"

I looked around quickly. Everyone seemed to have their eyes locked on him and I can understand why; resisting something like that seems impossible.

"Er… sort of, sir. It's more like I can question the command."

"We're about to see, then, aren't we? Hermione, will you have the honors?"

Poor Hermione. I would hate to have to do something so horrible to Annabeth! Who did Snape think he was?

"But sir!" she tried to protest, but Snape cut her off. "Do it."

She put her wand up. "_Imperio_!"

Harry turned to a relaxed stance like everyone else.

"Say what you want him to do out loud, Mrs. Granger."

She gulped. "Yes, sir. Grab a broom and fly."

I expected him to do what the others did; do the command without hesitation, but he got a frown on his face, like he was deciding whether or not to do it. He started walking hesitantly to the broom in the corner. Everyone's eyes were glued on him. We watched in amazement. He stopped at the broom, reached for it, and then randomly screamed, "WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

Hermione smiled. My jaw dropped and so did Annabeths. So did the rest of the campers. There was silence, all eyes on Harry, who was standing there, looking like he was in pain until he finally seemed to give in and get on the broom.

I know I was amazed to see him _flying! _Like, up in the air flying. And he was having a good time.

We watched for a few moments, then Hermione lifted the curse. He landed a little rough, but it was still a pretty good one.

Hermione was beaming and Snape was sneering (I started to wonder if he's ever smiled in his life!)

"I see what you meant, Potter. You certainly have the power to resist the temptation of the command, even if it's something you want to do. That will be the end of the lesson." He turned to our shocked faces. "What are you waiting for? Disperse!"

All the campers started to file out of the arena. Annabeth and I waited outside for the wizards. We talked while we waited.

"What did you think of that?"

"I agree with Hermione, it's cruel. It may be necessary for them at some point, with the war coming and all, but complete control is cruel." She sighed and I knew what she was thinking. Kronos taking complete control of Luke was cruel.

I was about to respond when I saw two people coming. It was Thalia and Nico!

"Hey Annabeth and Percy," screamed Nico. I was glad he wasn't angry with me anymore.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Annabeth ran to Thalia and gave her a hug, then Nico.

I ran up to them too, remembering that I couldn't give Thalia a hug anymore, now that she was a hunter, but I gave Nico a pat on the back. "Yea, what are you doing here?"

Thalia answered first. "The Hunters came back because Artemis has some business she wants to attend to alone."

"And I heard there were wizards here, so I came to see some magic!"

I laughed. "Well you just missed their first lesson. They should be out of the arena any minute now."

"Have you made friends with any of them?"

"Yea, all of them. They're pretty cool. One of them, Harry Potter, has had a really rough past though. I feel for him."

Thalia laughed. "It couldn't be rougher than ours."

Harry said from behind, "You wanna bet?"

A/N: Ok, I hope this long chapter makes up for all I've missed. Don't worry, I won't go through the whole life story again, I'll just start the next one after they've exchanged. I'm stalling a little, cuz I'm making it up as I go, so I'm still open to ideas. I just had to write out his life story for them to understand each other and I felt it necessary for the story to continue. Don't worry; it'll get more interesting soon.

P.S. How do you think I did Snapes character? And, just curious, who do you think had the rougher life out of all of them?


	13. Chapter 13

OMG I'm Sorry! I forgot about the story. For those of you that can forgive me, please do and for those that can't... I don't blame you at all. Well, for those of you that read this, thank you. I know this isn't going to make up for anything, but I still hope you enjoy it. I'm still open for any ideas! Thanks.

Nico's POV

"Wow, you have had a rough life Harry." This Voldemort guy didn't sound like someone you wanted to mess with, and Harry was # 1 on his list of vengeance.

"Yea, but it sounds like you guys had it pretty hard too. Kronos doesn't sound like someone you want to mess with."

"Got that right!" Percy said. He would know.

Thalia went with Annabeth and Hermione while Percy went with Ron. I supposed they were going to get beat with questions. That left me and Harry.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "want to show me something with your wand?"

Harry seemed happy too. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Suddenly, a flash of bright light came from his wand and a bright white stag circled me, disappearing before I had a chance to outwardly admire it.

My mouth was wide open. "Wow! That was amazing, Harry! What does it do though?"

"It protects wizards from dementors, creatures from the dark that work for Voldemort, though they used to work at Azkaban."

Creatures of the dark? Why haven't I heard about them? "Hm… I'm a son of Hades, lord of the dark and underworld. I wonder if I'd have any power over them…"

Harry shivered. "I don't think I'd want to find out. They steal your soul, suck it right out of you. Not pleasant."

"Well, want me to show you something now?"

He looked at me. "Sure."

"Ok, just don't freak out, that's the reaction I get from most!"

I lifted my hands, concentrating even more than normal because we were at Camp and I had to fight the enchantments placed around its borders. Harry gasped. Four skeletal people were standing right in between us. Looking at Harry, I could tell it took all his willpower not to lift his wand for defense.

"They're… they're dead." Harry stupidly commented.

"Hades _is_ the Lord of the Dead. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." I threw my hands down while the dead sank into fire then clasped my hands together to close the wound in the earth.

"Cool, right?"

Harry was staring at me. "Creepy."

I sighed, knowing he was right.

Then he looked at me again. "You could really be useful in this upcoming war. I mean, calling the dead is something that no sane wizard would even attempt, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't exactly sane."

I smiled. "Well, then maybe it'll be the dead wizards vs. dead soldiers at some point. Awesome!"

We walked for a while around camp. I really missed this place while I was gone. It was like a second home (first being the Underworld)

There was silence between us, but then Harry said, "Our first battle with the wizards might be tomorrow. Neville, another wizard that came here with us, was given an order by Malfoy," he said the name with disgust, like if it were a snake, "and he denied it. So Malfoy threatened to come get me and Percy by force. In three days (this was two days ago) he would come. As I already said, you're power could come in handy against the Death Eaters."

I laughed at the name _Death Eaters. _"So they thing they can eat death? Ha, I'd like to see them try! I'm in!"

Nevilles POV

Today was the day. Malfoy was going to come and kill me… or worse, he'd send Bellatrix Lastrange to torture me, just like she did my parents.

I looked around at all the sleeping Apollo kids around me. Some of them were actual brother and sister, but most of them were only connected by their godly parent, Apollo. They all knew what we had to face today; we'd told all the cabins. We told them that it would most likely be us against a ton of Death Eaters.

But I hoped it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe it would just be Malfoy and… no. I knew better than to think that. It would be as many as Malfoy could recruit.

I didn't know exactly what we were going to go through today, but I knew one thing: They couldn't get Harry, or Percy.

And I was ready to die to make sure they wouldn't.

Percy's POV

Everyone was preparing for a surprise attack, in hopes that it wouldn't be… well, much of a surprise.

I asked Harry if he thought Voldemort would be here. "No," he had said. "Like Krono's, he's just not strong enough yet."

I didn't let anyone know, but I was relieved beyond relieve. I knew Kronos wouldn't be there, either, though there might be some monsters, assuming the two really were working together.

I couldn't tell the time, but I knew they had to be coming soon. The campers were finishing up the preparations waiting anxiously; I think feeling excited to fight these Death Eaters.

Nico definitely was. The energy was practically bursting from him.

And I had to admit I was a bit excited, too. But Harry and the other wizards looked a little grave. Especially Neville.

"You ok, Neville? I promise we won't let you die."

I put my hand on his shoulder in reassurance, and he looked at me, a hint of a smile breaking though, though it would've been sad.

"Thanks," he said, gratefully. "I'm afraid… I know Bellatrix is going to be here. I can't think of any reason she wouldn't…"

"Oh." I know it sounded stupid, but there wasn't much else I could say.

"Yea. Just watch out for her, ok?"

I didn't even know what she looked like, but I nodded.

I walked over to Annabeth and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Never been more ready." Her voice was determined, and if glares could kill, I'm sure hers would.

Suddenly, we heard a small pop, in the woods, and laughter that made my skin crawl.

"Good." I answered, sword up, ready to kick some evil butt.

The whole camp immediately silenced.

From out of the woods came a group of about 20 Death Eaters. Only 20? I was expecting more.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Longbottom was right." Though he didn't sound disappointed about it.

Harry sneered next to me. "Malfoy, there's no way you're getting to Neville, or anyone else here, because you're outnumbered."

Then, I heard the sound of a woman laughing and it sent shivers down my spine. "Wooks like Wittle Potter thinks we came alone." Then she came forward, and somehow I could tell this was the one who had tortured Nevilles parents, and murdered Sirius. I already felt the anger coming on.

I could tell it took all of Harrys discipline not to make a dastardly mistake, though his voice was shaking with anger when he screamed, "Bellatrix Lestrange, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do, I swear it! You murdered Sirius, you coward!"

Nevilles fists balled. "Not if I get to you first!" His voice was full of anger and terror and sadness.

She laughed that spine shivering laugh. "Longbottom." She smiled evilly. "You're parents were—"

"Don't you _dare_ mention my parents, Bellatrix!" he screamed. He was shaking so bad it seemed like he was having a seizure. Tears poured down his face.

"Oh, but they were so pure, so honest, Neville, like you! That just made it all the more enjoyable, breaking their spirits and crushing their minds and sanity… I bet it was hard for you to learn that your own parents had forgotten about their one and only son—"

"**ENOUGH!"** Neville screamed. He charged.

She lifted her wand. "Let the battle begin! _Crucio_!

There was a scream from far away and all Hell broke loose. Greek monsters poured out of the woods, attacking campers left and right.

Neville and Harry took on Lestrange and I figured I should help, but Thalia looked like she need help, and I figured if anyone was going to battle that women, it should be them.

"Thalia!" That distracted both the Death Eater enough so that Thalia could slash him with her sword. Blood started spilling from his side and he cursed doubled over in pain, but he wasn't dead. Through gritted teeth, he pointed his sword at me and screamed "_Crucio_!

"No!" Thalia screamed. She ran toward me, but it was too late.

The curse had hit me.

Fred's POV (WE MISS YOU!)

This is awesome!

Greek monsters were a lot more fun to fight than the Death Eaters. Especially when they were stupid, like the Minotaur we were fighting, me and my brother.

The Stoll brothers had given us each a sword with Celestial Bronze on it. Those guys were amazing! They thought of the best pranks. (Well, besides us)

Anyways, the Minotaur only knew how to charge in one general direction: Forward

I took off the red jacket I had on. "Hey bull-head, over here!"

He turned, steam coming out of his snout. He sprinted toward me, but I picked up my wand and yelled "_tantallegra_!" and the Minotaur started dancing around, looking mad and completely confused.

It was hilarious!

Barely able to contain his laughter, George said "Nice one Fred!"

We left the Minotaur to in dancing mode to go battle another one of these amazing creatures

Percy's POV

Pain. Pain worse than I've ever experienced. My whole body felt as though Zeus had struck me with 10 bolts of lightning. Someone was screaming, but I think it might've been me. Thalia was running to me in slow motion with Annabeth. Someone in the distance was screaming my name. The battle didn't matter anymore, if only the pain would go away. Then Thalia got mad at the man who had cursed me. A strike of lightning and I could breathe again!

I sat up, breathing heavily, and everything was up to speed again. Annabth ran to me and Thalia followed right behind. My face felt wet.

Was I… was I crying?

Yes, I was. This is embarrassing.

"Oh my gods Percy are you ok?"

"I thought you were… you were…"

She didn't seem to be able to get the word out, but I told her I was fine and that the camp needed us right now. She didn't look reassured but agreed. "Just be careful, Seaweed Brain, ok?"

"Same to you Wise Girl."

Thalia looked at me. We were behind the fighters and everyone was busy doing something.

"I thought you had died. These guys are strong, Percy. I have no doubt they've already killed some of the campers." She shivered. "You should go help—"

A collect of gasps rang through the groups as we saw zombies rising from the ground.

Thalia and I both looked in horror.

"Nico couldn't have raised that many dead." Thalia commented, face paled.

"Great. We don't even know which ones are on our team. They all look the same!"

Nico's POV

This was about to get 10 times better! I was in a non-fighting zone, concentrating on raising as many of the dead as I possibly could, which I knew wouldn't be many, but they'd still do some serious butt- whipping, no doubt.

Just as I was about to open the cracks in the ground all over the fighting area, I heard and evil laugh behind me, and I could tell it was a Death Eater.

"So, little half-blood, you're going to raise the dead, are you?" I turned to face a man a little taller than me in a black hood. "Well, two can play at that game!"

He laughed maniacally as he rose his wand, pointed it toward the ground, and as soon as a shot of light came out of his wand, I opened the cracks. The dead rose up out of the ground like nothing I've ever seen. People and monsters alike (that would include the Death Eaters) jumped back, some in terror, some in wonderment, and some in shock.

The man laughed. You can't control my dead, just as I can't control yours. I would blast you to bits right now, but I think it'd be fun to watch how the dead solve their issues, assuming they'll never be completely destroyed. Don't you?"

Third Person

The dead were battling each other, and by the Ancient Law of Summons (that whoever summoned the dead was the only one that could control them on earth), Hades could do nothing, just sit at his throne and watch the dead from his Kingdom fight, and worry about his son.

Poseidon was angry. Someone had hurt Percy, but because wizards were involved there was nothing he could do.

In fact, all the gods were mad! The nerve of those wizards, to come fight them on their own territory! But there was nothing anyone could do: a pact made many centuries ago with the wizards. Stupid pacts, they all thought. But they all knew better than to break it, considering what happened last time they broke and oath. Not good. So, it was all up to their children now…

Back at the battle, the dead were battling. They knew who's side they were on, considering Nico and the Death Eater were controlling them in the background. The living weren't going to fight them if they didn't have too.

Annabeth and Thalia were battling a Death Eater, being very careful not to get hit by one of the spells.

Fred and George were having fun battling the various Greek monsters along with the Stoll brothers (I feel bad for the monsters…!)

Ron and Hermione had been battling anyone they possibly could in hopes that this battle would end soon.

Percy, meanwhile, was trying to find Harry, Bellatrix and Neville. He couldn't let anything happen to Harry or Neville and he hadn't seen any sign of them in the past 15 minutes… Bellatrix wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

Nevilles POV

Harry and I were doing great. We were overpowering her, in fact. It was the greatest feeling I've ever had.

Bellatrix was on the ground, unarmed and there was even a look of true terror on her face. "I don't think Voldemort will be very happy with you, Lestrange, after finding out about this, will he?" I said, almost hysterical. "We beat you." I knew I was anxious. For revenge, for satisfaction, for years of worrying about the same person who'd killed my parents to disappear. After Harry had learned what happened, he knew I should be the one to kill her, even though he wasn't too thrilled: he'd wanted revenge too. So why couldn't I just spit the Killing Curse out? She deserved nothing less!

Lestrange smiled like… like she was daring me. "You have me unarmed, I'm on the ground, I'm defeated. You're parents were cowards, they refused to use an Unforgivable Curse on me, and that led to their demise." She laughed. "Prove you're stronger than them, Neville, prove you aren't merciful—"

Harry interrupted "You don't deserve mercy. Neville, you know that as much as I do!"

I knew he was right; this woman deserved nothing from me but pain! But I hesitated. Would my parents be proud of me if I had used an Unforgivable Curse to kill someone, when I knew they wouldn't ever?

"No!" Harry screamed. In my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Lestrange had moved to where she could reach her wand. Her laughter rang in my ears.

She gave me a look of pure successes. For her. "I knew it! Your parents were weak and merciful, and you're no better." Then it turned to a look of pure hatred. Luckily I knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. Unluckily, so did Harry. It all happened at the same time. I ducked, Harry ran in front of me, and Bellatrix screamed the Cruciatus Curse.

"Harry!" He was writhing in agonizing pain, but he somehow managed not to scream which amazed me.

Before I could get my wand up, Bellatrix screamed "_Locomotor Mortis_!" My legs bound together and I fell, my face facing the ground.

Lestrange laughed yet again. I gave her a look that could've melted ice. "I would kill little Potter now, but I have a feeling the Dark Lord wants that job. But the Dark Lord doesn't care about you, now does he Neville?"

I growled. "So you're going to kill me, just like Malfoy wanted?"

A twisted, crazed smile pasted on her face, and I knew she wasn't going to kill me. Yet.

"Oh no Longbottom, I have something much better in mind."

Percy's POV

Uh-oh. I found them, but Harry was writhing in pain. I shivered, no doubt that he had gotten struck by that awful curse. Neville was lying next to Harry, obviously not in pain, but I could tell he was struggling to move his legs.

I took out Riptide and made my way to them as quickly as I could without attracting any monsters or Death Eaters attention. I promised Neville I wouldn't let him die, and remembering my broken promise to Nico, I wasn't gonna let it happen again.

I could hear Bellatrix laughing as I saw Harry rising, clutching his head. Before either of them could react, two ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped themselves around Harry and Neville, allowing her to drag them towards the woods. Harry was too weak to resist and the attempts he did try failed, as they did with Neville.

"NO!" I screamed, barging toward them, Riptide ready to strike. I was 5 feet away when (the ropes aren't attached to the wand) she looked, laughed and pointed her wand at me. Ropes swirled around me, just as they had with Harry and Neville, tightening around my waist. Almost a moment after that, Riptide flew from my hand.

Great. Now I have nothing to defend myself with.

"I must be very popular today! All three of you. I think the Dark Lord will be pleased with my success."

"Let them go. I'm the one Voldemort wants!" Harry said.

"Wrong, Potter." She walked over to me and I gave her a glare that I hoped didn't show how terrified I really was. "Jackson is also wanted, by both the Dark Lord and Kronos, who've formed a temporary alliance, but in the end, we all know who'll prevail."

Neville, Harry and I simultaneously said, "Neither!"

Lestrange just smiled that creepy smile of hers that made my hair stand on its ends. She then tugged the ropes, signaling it was time to walk.

Luckily, I think we were all thinking the same thing, as much as we hated it.

Follow her, see where she's going to take us, then kick some Death Eater butt.

All the fighting seemed to have died down.

Or maybe it was that we were so far away from it.

We were deep in the woods and I wasn't worried about a monster coming out of anywhere as they were all joined in the fighting.

"Where are you taking us?" Neville asked, his voice shaking a little. He tried to reach for his wand, as did Harry, but to no prevail. I had felt Riptide come back, but I didn't want Bellatrix Lestrange to know that: it was our only chance of any surprise attack.

"You'll see any minute now…" Her tone hadn't made me feel any better.

All of a sudden, Harry gasped in pain, clutching his head. Neville had a look of worry on his face. "No... No, he can't be…" Harry stuttered through his ache.

Neville's face dawned on what he was hearing pretty quickly, as his expression was now one of horror.

I started to realize what was going on when Lestrange growled. "Unfortunately, the Dark Lord is not here. He is too feeble to fight yet, but that doesn't mean he isn't near, Potter, probably nearer than you think…"

"But since he couldn't be here, I've come to carry out the deed for him!" an eerily voice said from behind us. I turned around and growled.

"Luke!" I could just barely tell it was him. He looked old and wrinkly, with eyes almost pitch black. The only way I could tell it was him was his hair.

In other words, this wasn't Luke anymore, even if Krono's hasn't taken over him completely yet.

"Here they are, _Luke_." She said it with scorn. I had a feeling she hated Luke just as much as I did, but for a completely different reason.

He dismissed her and she grudgingly walked away, muttering. "…stupid…only master…Dark Lord…prevail…"

Neville cringed. "I imagined you… younger."

Luke laughed. It was a bit scary, to be honest. I scowled. "What are you doing here, Luke? Shouldn't you be out serving Kronos, or something?"

"Ah, but I am Percy. As you may know, Voldemort and Krono's have… joined forces, for the time being. So now, I serve both equally. And Voldemort, not strong enough to come here himself, has sent me to do his deeds for him."

Harry was still in pain, but I could tell it had subsided for the time being. "Voldemort's a coward, and so is Kronos."

Luke looked at him strangely. "So you're Harry Potter, the wizard they told me about. You have no right to judge my master, Potter."

"But I do, and that couldn't be farther from the truth." Though I knew it was impossible, I had to try. For Annabeths sake, and for Lukes. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Luke? Kronos is using you like a puppet! Soon you'll be nothing more than a mind slave for a fallen master. Do you know how I know?" I hesitated, glaring at him with all my anger, all my hatred. "Because your plan _failed_, Luke. Thalia is on our side, and she'll never turn 16. And me? I'll never let you win."

I was breathing heavily, hoping all the force I put into those words would shake Luke. It was silent. Harry and Neville were watching us intently and Luke and I were eye-locked. I wanted so bad to pull away, but I knew if I did, there was no chance and I'd look weak.

It looked like Luke was about to say something, but at that moment Annabeth, Thalia, Ron and Hermione all came bursting through the trees, wands and swords at the ready.

Third person

Annabeth and Thalia lost composure for a second, but soon regained it. They both knew they had to stay strong. "Luke, what are you doing here?" Annabeth tried to sound intimidating, but her voice shook just a tad.

At the sight of the new group, he smiled evilly, showing his ready-to-rot teeth.

Ew.

"Ah, Annabeth, Thalia and Harry's friends. Come to join the party?"

Ron pointed his wand at Luke. "Let them go." Luke laughed, causing everyone in the new group to cringe. "You think I'm scared of a wooden stick?"

"I could kill you right now, if I wanted too." Ron actually looked as if he was about to, but Annabeth said, "no!" Luke and Ron looked at her, a look of twisted confusion on their faces.

"And why not, Annabeth? I thought you wanted Kronos dead. If he's dead—"

"He'll just find someone else to use." She said it with so much certainty. Luke just laughed. "You always were the smart one, Annabeth."

"Now I think it's time I carry out my plan, don't you?" He took out Backbiter from its sheath. "Bellatrix, it's time," he called out. Everyone looked to see Bellatrix Lesrange walk out from behind us.

She released the ropes around Percy, Neville, and Harry. She then noticed the others, right who had come on their own accord.

"Looks like we got more than we bargained for Luke." She smiled. "This'll be fun."


	14. Chapter 14

To Pyrolover113- I'm not a boy. What gave you that impression? And I love that song! =D

And to the other commenter's: Thank you so much for reading my story, for forgiving me. I owe you each a virtual cookie!

So, I've been sick with the influenza type B, or more commonly known as THE FLU! It's horrible! I've been stuck in bed practically all week and I haven't been able to eat much. Nights are sooo long cuz I can't sleep well and… let's just tag it as "blahness." But my poor friend had it longer than I did :(

Anyways, I'm feeling much, much better, and here's chapter 14….sorry it's so short!)

Percy's POV

Seven against three (Malfoy had showed up just before we began dueling): Anyone would immediately think, "_Easy as pie, just give us a minute!" _

Any idiot, that is, which I guess pegs us as said idiots_._

_I_ even admit, Bellatrix and Luke chose a very strategetic area to have this mini side-battle… right in the middle of the woods… with plenty of places to hide. By now, it was dark, so dark we could hardly see anything.

Luke, Bellatrix and Malfoy had split up, knowing they couldn't face seven extra-ordinary people and were now somewhere in these woods. Curse those smart cowards.

We had decided to split up, even though we knew that was what they'd wanted. Since the wizards had the best source of light (Lumos) each demigod was paired with one.

Annabeth made the teams. "Percy, you go with Neville and Harry; I assume you have a score to settle with Bellatrix, and I know you two do." Harry and Neville gave one intense nod. "Ok, Hermione and I will go after Luke—'

I butt in, "Are you sure that's the best idea, Annabeth?"

Annabeth glared at me with those stormy gray eyes and if looks could kill, I'd drop dead. Just when she was gonna answer, Thalia backed me up. "I agree with Percy, Annabeth. Ron and I will go for Luke, you and Hermione go for Malfoy, ok?"

Though Annabeth wasn't happy about it, she gave up. "Fine. Let's go."


End file.
